Victorious and Gangs
by Victoriousrox123
Summary: The Victorious gang encounters a REAL gang! A little dash of crime comes into the lives of the Victorious characters. What happens when it's up to them to bust the gangsters? Will they get hurt in the process? Lots of bade. Read and Review!
1. The Party That Started It

**Alright this is my first shot at something..."crimey" in the Victorious world. No, it won't be all street and gangster and stuff, but as you can tell by the title, it DOES have some gangs in it. It'll be very different from my other fanfics so...enjoy! **

**Victorious and Gangs: **

Chapter 1: 

"Hey guys!" Tori ran up to Andre, Cat, Robbie, Beck, and Jade during lunch, her light brown hair billowing behind her. Jade just glared.

"What's up?" Beck took a bite of his pizza.

"Someone tweeted about this INSANE party that's supposed to happen in Northridge," Tori gasped, barely able to contain her excitement. She waved her phone around in Jade's face before Jade smacked her hand out of the way. "It's this Friday night, and hundreds of people are already planning to come! Are you guys going too? I sure as heck am!"

"Guess what, Vega?" Jade sipped her coffee. "We don't really care, so..."

"It sounds GREAT!" Cat chimed in.

"Yeah I'll definitely come," Andre grinned.

"So it sounds like a plan?" Tori was practically jumping up and down.

"Yep!" Robbie agreed.

"Alright so just check out where the party will be online, and...SEE YOU THERE!" Tori scampered away as Jade rolled her eyes.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Loud pop music blasted throughout the enourmous house. Ninety percent of the people there didn't know whose house it belonged to. They were just there for the party.

"Oh...My...GOSH this is AMAZING!" Cat giggled as the six of them entered the house. It was completely jammed and packed, and there was hardly any elbow room. Drinks were scattered all over the table as well as chips, dip, and all other sorts of food. Kids from all different high schools were there, mainly Northridge and Hollywood Arts.

"Eh...it's okay," Jade muttered.

"Oh come ON. 'Okay?' That is the understatement of the year!" Tori scoffed. "This party is rockin' FANTASTIC!" she dashed up to the dance floor and started jamming with everyone else.

"WHO'S UP FOR SOME KARAOKE?" the DJ announced.

"I LOVE KARAOKE!" Cat bolted away happily.

Jade turned to Beck and commanded rather than asked, "Go check and see if there's a jacuzzi here."

Beck merely shrugged. "Alright then."

Jade sighed. There was no point in going to a party if there wasn't going to be a jacuzzi where she could pretend to be human soup. She looked across the room and saw Rex (rather than Robbie) hanging out and hitting on the Northridge girls. They giggled and Rex could be vaugely heard saying "Ha!" Cat was busy having the time of her life singing songs, along with some other kids.

"Hey girl," A deep voice came from behind Jade. A thick arm draped around her shoulders.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Just to be with you, hottie."

Jade tossed his arm off of her. "Don't touch me!"

"Ooh...fiesty...I love it," the owner of the voice was a tall and buff with dark skin and a jet black t-shirt that showed every muscle. "And I'm just saying...those tight black jeans, boots, and that sexy top really do suit you."

Jade rolled her eyes as the guy introduced himself. "The name's Drayton."

Just then, Beck came over.

"Sorry babe. No jacuzzi here." Drayton and Beck eyed each other for a moment, and an awkward pause filled the air.

"Who is he?" both guys asked at the same time.

"Nobody," Jade replied to Beck.

"Oh I'm GLAD he's nobody," Drayton sneered. "Now let's move on. I didn't quite catch your name."

"Now just wait a minute," Beck interrupted. "In case we're not clear, she is my girlfriend."

Drayton glared at Beck, and then at Jade. "Is that so...?"

"Yes," Jade nodded firmly. "Come on Beck, I'm bored now."

They walked away with the arms around each other as Drayton's eyes bore into Beck's back.

Just as they were grabbing some drinks from the counter, Cat ran up to them, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes and cheeks were blushed and she was blowing her nose into a tissue.

"Cat...what happened?" Jade was trying to keep the concern out of her voice. But in truth, anyone who made Cat cry was going to feel the wrath from Jade.

By now Cat was sobbing uncontrollably. Beck put a comforting hand on her back. "Tell us what's wrong."

"People...are...so...so mean!" Cat stammered out between sobs.

"Who is being mean to you?" Jade acted like she didn't care, but crossed her arms.

Cat wiped her eyes gently with the tissue and pointed over to the karaoke station. "It's that blonde girl in the skimpy red skirt, the brown-haired one in the lime-green top, and their boyfriends. They started to say really mean things to me when I was singing, and one of the girls threw a rotten tomato at me! I don't even know where she got it! But she ruined my blouse and messed up my hair!" Cat started to tear up again.

"Don't worry about it, Cat," Beck reassured her. "Some people can be really mean. Just stay away from them and forget about them..."

"Hold on a second," Jade stood up. "We're not going to let them get away with it!"

"Jade..." Beck warned. "We need to stay out of trouble."

_They hurt Cat, _Jade thought. _Cat would never do anything to them. _"No, Beck," she snapped. "They can't just go around making fun of people and throwing rotten tomatoes and them. I say we get revenge."

"It doesn't make things better when you fight fire with fire," Beck argued.

"Well too bad," Jade smirked.

Cat smiled, seeing that Jade was going to give those girls and their boyfriends what they deserved.

Beck sighed when he saw that there was so way of stopping her now. Once Jade made up her mind, there's no changing it.

The three of them stormed up to the girls.

The blonde one looked them up and down. "It looks like the baby redhead found some losers to back her up!" she sneered.

"Now, now, Haley," one of the guys snickered. "Let's not waste our time with them!"

Jade glowered. "You might want to watch your mouth."

"You might want to shut up!" Haley cackled. Cat shrunk back behind Jade and Beck.

"Listen, man. You can't just randomly hurt people's feelings like that," Beck walked up to him.

"Buzz off!" the guy slapped Beck clean across the face. His eyes widened and the look on Jade's face was undescribable.

"Alright! That's it!" Jade grabbed his shirt, taking the guy by surprise as she slammed him into the wall. His punch spilled, staining his shirt.

"What the...!" he gasped as Jade kicked him extremely hard in the balls. The guy screamed and doubled over.

The girl with brown hair gaped as Jade smirked triumphantly. "How dare you do that to him?" she screeched. "Aw Brenden..."

"It's okay, Tara," he grimaced from the ground. He glared up at Jade and Beck. "You're going to regret doing that."

Jade shrugged. "Whatever."

Little did she know this was more than just the typical teen conflict.

**OoOoOoOoOo **

**Okay so this chapter just jump-started the story. The next chapter will begin the REAL things! Hope you liked it so far, and REVIEW! PLEASE! **


	2. Revenge Is A Bad Idea

**Victorious and Gangs: **

Chapter 2: 

The guy named Brenden stood up, wincing. "So that's how you want to play, huh?" he asked Jade.

She merely cocked a pierced brow. "Maybe now you know that throwing rotten tomatoes at random people isn't the way to go."

Cat, who was way too nice to kick people where it counted, was smiling.

Beck couldn't help but grin at Jade's bravery. But he said warningly, "Come on guys, let's go."

"Oh no," Brenden hissed. "Not yet." he snatched Jade's arm.

"Hey let go of her!" Beck demanded, grabbing Jade back.

Before anyone could stop him, Brenden took hold of a can of something, popped it open, and splattered it all over Jade's head and clothes. She gasped as it foamed down her face and down her shirt. A mute button came on, and suddenly, everyone at the party went silent. Then it was as if the volume was cranked up all the way, and simultaneously, everyone erupted in laughter.

Cat's mouth was open wide, and Beck's eyes blazed with fury. Jade tried to hide her humiliation with her signature scowl.

Andre, Tori, and Robbie ran over.

"What the heck happened?" Tori gasped. Jade was way too angry to say a word.

"That guy...he...he..." Cat stammered. She hated to see Jade defeated. The crowd of teenagers was still doubling over, wheezing and laughing at the goth girl who just got humiliated.

"NICE HAT!" Someone said, causing the crowd to double over some more. Jade felt her head and sure enough, and thick coat of foam was sitting in her black hair.

"Let me at him!" she shrieked.

"No!" Beck shouted. "Let's just get out of here!" He took Jade in his arms, strugging as he started leading her out the door. Tori, Robbie, Andre, and Cat followed close behind.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

When they were outside, Jade kicked a trashcan as hard as she could, knocking it over as the contents poured out of it. Her hair was sticky and hard, and her outfit completely ruined.

Beck stood there, fuming calmly while his girlfriend cursed out loud and let the neighbor's mailbox feel her wrath.

"What happened?" Tori asked again.

"It doesn't matter!" Jade snapped. "What matters now is that those guys will GET IT!"

"Look Jade," Andre took a deep breath. "Maybe you should just let go of it."

"WHY SHOULD I?"

"You DID get a good shot at his wrong spot," Cat giggled. "Isn't that good enough for you?"

"HELL no!" Jade spat. "It doesn't matter what I did to them if the fight ended with me being publicly humiliated! We need to get REVENGE!"

"Didn't we just TRY to get revenge?" Beck pointed out. "It didn't turn out very well, did it?"

Jade let out a breath. "No, it didn't. But this time...we're going to be prepared. I have a plan."

"You always have a plan," Cat said cheerfully.

"We're going to follow them after the party is over," Jade began. "Find out where those girls live, and then..."

"Jade..." Beck sighed. "This is not going to make things any better. Haven't I told you many times before that it does no good to fight fire with fire?"

"No, honey, you've got it all wrong," Jade said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "If you beat them down hard enough, they won't get back up! And you win! Got it?"

Beck rubbed his brows and shook his head. "Alright...fine! But I'm just saying, I really don't think we should be pulled into this mess."

"We're already pulled into it," Jade smirked. "We might as well come out on top. Now before we follow them home, we're going to stop by my house, first, so I can wash up. Second, we're going to collect a bunch of items that will WRECK...THEIR...HOUSE!"

"Sounds kinda risky," Tori admitted.

"How come, Vega?"

"Well...I mean...ya know...following someone home, and then vandalizing their house seem kinda..." Tori racked her brain for a word. "Well I'm just saying that it's risky because we could get caught. What if they think we're robbers or something, and they shoot at us? Or we could go to jail for trespassing and messing up their property!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Oh come ON. That's the reason why we WON'T get caught. Don't be such a worry-wart."

Tori still looked nervous.

"Now come on. Let's drive to my house and get ready. This party isn't going to end for a while, so we have lots of time."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Soon, they were back at the party as soon at people were starting to leave at 1:00 am.

The six of them were armed with toilet paper, spray paint, eggs, frosting, glue, tape, posters that had creative words on them, and even maple syrup. Jade had washed her hair and replaced her top with a gray blouse and a tight black sweater.

They were concealed in the bushes, eyeing every single person that was exiting the house. So far, no sign of Haley, Tara, or Brenden.

"I really hope they haven't left yet," she murmured.

"I wonder what my mom will say about me coming home late," Robbie groaned.

"This is a bad idea..." Tori squirmed. "This is a really, really, really, really, bad id..."

"Don't be such a wuss!" Jade snapped.

"Ooh!" Andre suddenly gasped. "is that them?" All eyes landed on the group that was coming out of the house. Sure enough, there was Haley's red skirt, fluttering in the air. Tara and Brenden came along, laughing about something. Jade was sure they were talking about her. She wanted to jump out of the bushes and tackle them, but knew that patience was the way to go, in this case.

"Come on," she whispered. "Let's go!"

They gingerly crept out of their hiding spot as Haley, Tara and Brenden started to stroll down the dark street. Jade noticed another figure with them. He had dark brown hair spiked three inches above his head. She recognized him as Drayton, the creep from before. He was also walking with them, along with a couple other friends.

"It looked like they're getting home on foot," Tori noticed. "Let's just leave our car here and then follow them. If we take the car, it'll be too obvious."

Carrying all of their "weapons" with them, the six started to make their way down the same street that the victims were going down. Soon, they followed them into a dark alley. Brenden, Tara, Haley, and all of their friends disappeared behind a door down at the end of it.

"This doesn't look like a place that people would live in," Robbie remarked.

"Yeah no kidding," Jade agreed. This was starting to get a bit weird.

They casually walked toward the end of the alley and looked around. They could hear voices of Haley and her boyfriend talking about something really loud, and then suddenly their voices became hushed.

"Be quiet!" Jade heard someone say. "We don't want to get caught!"

"Just start the dang machine," Haley muttered.

"What machine?" Tori whispered.

There was a small crack in the door, and Cat scurried over to peek inside.

"Oh-Em-Gee!" she giggled. "This is so cool!"

"What's so cool?" Jade asked bordely.

"They have some kind of weird funky machine in there that's making money!"

"That's nice Cat...wait WHAT?" Tori perked up.

"Hundreds of dollars are coming out of this machine!" Cat looked fascinated. "It's like...a MONEY MAKING MACHINE!" she giggled again.

By now, everyone else was shoving each other, trying to get a view of this machine that Cat was talking about.

"Oh my gosh!" Tori muttered.

"I...I don't believe this!" Robbie gasped.

"They're counterfeiting money!" Tori was agape. "We're dealing with criminals!"

"Crima-what?" Cat asked.

"We...we gotta report them to the police!" Andre ignored Cat. Everyone nodded vigorously.

"Let's get out of this place right now!" Beck stood up.

"Yeah! Come on, let's go!"

"You're not going anywhere," a deep voice sneered.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Alright the next chapter will be a bit more heated! Stay tuned! And review review reveiw! **


End file.
